


Somehow, a perfect fit.

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't part of some crazy whirlwind romance, or some epic love tale, but somehow they were a perfect fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somehow, a perfect fit.

They really weren't meant to get together. It wasn't fate, or soul mates, or some sort of weird werewolf mating crap. They just sort of fit, they were both pretty broken, pretty lonely and well, it just sort of happened.

They started out as friends, okay that was a lie, they started out as strangers and evolved into friends. They went from awkward conversations tripping over themselves to fill the silences, to discovering that they had more than werewolves and dead relatives in common.

They started as strangers and then all the sudden they were friends. Stiles was inviting Isaac over to play Mario kart, Isaac was sitting in the spot beside Stiles on pack movie nights. It worked well.

They bantered, not in the "I-not-so-secretly-want-to-kill-you" kind of way he did with Derek, or the "you're-a-total-asshole-and-the-only-reason-i-put- up-with-you-is-because-you're-pack-and-your-girlfr iend-scares-me" kind of way he did with Jackson. But more in the "even though you like DC and I like marvel you're still a cool dude" kind of way.

It was like him and Scott, but not because Isaac was nothing like Scott. He was funny, not that Scott wasn't, and he was smart. Oh god was he smart, and he actually listened when Stiles spoke which rocked.

He was, Isaac, and Stiles sort of loved him. Maybe just a little, that part didn't happen all the sudden. Except that it totally did. It was there forever now that he thought about it. The bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the realization moment, the "oh fuck I'm in love with him" that hit Stiles like a bus, a big bus, full of feelings.

It wasn't really an eyes across the room kind of thing. Come on this isn't an MTV drama or anything, it was just life. It was actually really stupid when it hit him because he wasn't even with Isaac. He was with his dad, driving home from the grocery store around the corner and chewing on his snack that his dad let him buy for being "good."

"Since when do you eat airheads?" his dad asked

"Their Isaac's favorite." He replied without thinking.

And then he was thinking, a lot, and really hard because since when did he eat airheads? It was unconscious now, he just… bought them. It hadn't always been like that, he always bought skittles and threw them at Scott and yelled "taste the fucking rainbow". When had he started to buy airheads because they were two for one, and Isaacs was still sitting in his pocket?

That's when it hit him, hard, really fucking hard.

"Fuck" he cursed.

"Stiles, language." The sheriff reprimanded halfheartedly.

"Sorry" Stiles said pulling out his phone.

To Isaac :D

Need to talk to you, come over?

-Stiles

He sat impatiently, bouncing hi knee because how had he not seen this before, it was really apparent. Like really apparent, how do you fall in love with your best friend and not even notice. And when the fuck did Isaac become his best friend, he had been since… fuck… he didn't even know when that happened either.

His phone buzzed.

From Isaac

Sure be there in ten.

"Son are you okay?" his dad asked when he dropped his third bag on the way into the house.

"What…?" he said snapping back to attention, "oh yeah, I mean great, I think I'm gonna go for a walk." He said setting his bag on the counter.

"Be back by curfew." His dad said nodding.

"Dad I haven't missed curfew since the eighth grade when you sent out a search party because I accidentally fell asleep at Scott's house."

"You should have had your phone on." His dad said smiling.

Stiles laughed, flinging the door open and walking out onto the sidewalk. He hadn't even made it four steps before Isaac was at his side.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Stiles looked at him, like really looked at him, with his stupidly tousled hair and effortless smile and his stomach did a backflip at the way Isaacs eyes twinkled with the reflection of the street lamp.

"You okay?" Isaac asked schepticly, "your heart rate is like… all over the place."

"Yeah, I just…" Stiles lunged forward pressing his lips against Isaac's quickly before pulling back and staring at him expectantly.

Isaac didn't do much, he didn't yell, he didn't grab Stiles' face and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. He just twined their fingers together and continued to walk up the street.

And just like that they were together, they were Stiles and Isaac, but not like Scott and Allison because other people could actually stand to be around them for longer than five seconds without dying of cuteness overload.

They still bantered, in the kind of "you're all wrong about Andrew Garfield being a better spider man but at the end of the day I still love you" way.

His dad smiled when he walked in on them cuddling and watching a movie, hands tangled together.

They weren't meant to be together, it wasn't some big epic romance with star crossed lovers and crossbows. It wasn't some giant struggle that culminated in sex, and love confessions.

They were easy, they fit. They were two broken puzzle pieces that somehow fit together effortlessly, and at the end of the day, they were happy.


End file.
